Survivor: Fiji
by ColonJ
Summary: ...to create a new society, while battling the elements, and each other. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted from the tribe. In the end, only one will remain, and claim the million dollar prize. 39 days, 15 people, 1 Survivor.
1. Episode 1: The Marooning

==  
  
=()=[Name] - A confessional/aside away from the tribal discussion, to the camera  
  
*~*[Name, Name] - A discussion between two or more players away from the tribal discussion at that time -[Location Name]- - A location.  
  
Jeff Probst is in a truck, and in the back of the truck are bales of hay. In the distance, you can notice at least six people with Jeff in the back of the jeep. As the view gets clearer, you count more. First eight, then twelve, then fourteen, and the last one making fifteen. Jeff then looks at the camera and begins to talk.  
  
Jeff: "Behind me in this Fijian truck, there are fifteen ordinary Americans - normal people just like you at home and myself. In a moment, these fifteen will be stranded in the heart of the Fijian lands, on the islands of Matuku, Totoya and Kabara. On each of the islands there is wildlife that these people must watch out for, and the heat can get up to at least 85°."  
  
The fifteen people in the truck looked around, seemingly confused.  
  
Jeff: "Normally, this truck would help deliver supplies from one place in Fiji to another. But today, this truck has a different mission. The truck is on its way now to three different boats, and these boats will transport the people behind me to their designated island. This is a harsh landscape, and soon, these people will be placed in it and asked to survive. For the next thirty nine days, these fifteen strangers will be left by themselves. Forced to create a new society, while battling the elements, and each other. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted from the tribe. In the end, only one will remain, and claim the million dollar prize."  
  
Jeff turns around as another camera catches his glimpse.  
  
Jeff: "Thirty nine days, fifteen people, ONE, Survivor."  
  
{Theme Song plays}  
  
The view is now of the truck stopping, and the fifteen Survivors getting out of the truck and lining up.  
  
Jeff: "Alrighty, folks. Welcome to the game of Survivor. For the next thirty nine days, the fifteen of you, eight men and seven women, will be battling it out to become the ultimate Survivor. For quite some time in this game, the fifteen of you will be competing on tribes. The tribes have not yet been decided, but listen up to my story and see if you have a preference in which tribe you are placed on."  
  
The fifteen still look confused, but Jeff continues on.  
  
Jeff: "One of the best known gods in the Fijian islands is the fierce sea- monster, Dakuwaqa. He was the guardian of the reef entrance of the islands. He changed himself into the form of the shark and often traveled around the reef to fight other guardians. Tribe number one, which will always wear Black, will be known as the Dakuwaqa Tribe.  
  
In Fiji, there lies a pink flower with a white center. It is said that a little girl went to this flower, and the vines of the flower entangled the little girl. She cried tears, and soon they turned into tears of blood. When the tears of blood fell on the fines, they turned into beautiful flowers, the girl was released. This flower is called the Tagimoucia flower, and Tribe number two, which will always wear Purple, will be known as the Tagimoucia Tribe.  
  
However, the greatest of all Fijian gods was known as Degei, the Snake God. It is said that Degei had a friend, Turukawa the hawk. The hawk could not speak, but it was an unspoken friendship. One day, the hawk left Degei, and Degei could not figure out where the hawk went. When he finally found where Turukawa would normally be, in the nest were two eggs. Degei figured that Turukawa found a mate, and that Turukawa's love for Degei had been diminished. Degei took the two eggs and nurtured them, until they were ready to hatch. When they hatched, it was two human beings, a man and a woman. They were put on two separate sides of a tree to grow up, and Degei cared for them. When they were both adults, they found their way to each other, and instantly were in love. They then were soon blessed by a baby, and Degei knew why. It is said that Degei also created the island of Viti Levu and the small islands you will all be living on. In honor of Degei, the Snake God, Tribe number three, which will always wear Orange, will be known as the Degei Tribe."  
  
Jeff smiled at the fifteen castaways.  
  
Jeff: "I will go according to age. The youngest Survivor will pick their tribe first. So, if everyone could go around, say their name, age, occupation and where they are from, I can pick which one of you will go first."  
  
Jeff smiled, and pointed to the first person.  
  
Shelby: "My name is Shelby, I'm thirty four years old, and I'm accountant. I'm currently living in Chicago, Illinois."  
  
Nicholas: "Howdy folks! My name's Nicholas, I'm twenty three years old and I'm a bartender in Dallas, Texas!"  
  
Francisco: "Hello there. I'm Francisco. I'm forty one years old, and I live in Augusta, Maine. I'm also a statistician. Basically that means I get statistic data and organize it."  
  
Lea: "I'm Lea! I'm twenty eight from Los Angeles, California, and I'm a model."  
  
Bradley: "I'm Bradley, and I was born and raised in Eastampton, New Jersey. I now live in Philadelphia. I'm twenty one, and I'm a student at Drexel University, which is located in Pennsylvania. I'm majoring in architecture."  
  
Maria: "My name is Maria, and I'm from Omaha, Nebraska. I am a waitress, and I'm twenty two years old."  
  
Will: "I'm Will, hailing from Seattle, Washington. I currently manage a video game store, and I'm twenty six years of age."  
  
Yolanda: "I'm Yolanda, you can call me Yola. I work for a bank in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and I'm forty six years old."  
  
Jamal: "I'm Jamal, from Staten Island, New York. I'm an electrician and I'm thirty nine."  
  
Myrna: "I'm Myrna, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I actually own my own club, and I'm thirty three."  
  
Chris: "I'm Chris, from Atlantic City in Jersey. I'm a painter, and I'm twenty seven."  
  
Jeanie: "I'm Jeanie! Yes, pronounced [Genie]. I'm actually from the great land of Detroit, and I'm a policewoman. I'm also thirty seven years old! But no one needs to know that."  
  
Greg: "I'm Greg. Twenty five, Verona, Indiana. I'm currently an apprentice for a business rep in Vans shoes."  
  
Sara: "Hey people! I'm Sara, from Boulder, Colorado, and I'm thirty. I'm a professor in physiology over at the University of Colorado at Boulder!"  
  
Louis: "WHAT UP PEEPS! Haha, just kiddin'. I'm Louis, twenty four, St. Louis, Missouri. I'm a fifth grade teacher over there."  
  
Jeff looked up at the fifteen of them.  
  
Jeff: "As I said, it'll go by age. The first person in chronological order is Bradley, who's twenty one. Bradley, which tribe would you like to be in? Please go make your choice."  
  
Bradley smiled at Jeff, and walked over to the black flag. He was the first member of Dakuwaqa.  
  
Maria was next, and she, too, went over to the black flag. She was the second member of Dakuwaqa.  
  
The third person to choose his tribe was Nicholas. Going against the grain, he decided to walk over to the orange flag. He was the first member of Degei.  
  
[TRIBES SO FAR]  
  
{Dakuwaqa: Bradley, Maria}  
  
{Tagimoucia: -}  
  
{Degei: Nicholas}  
  
Fourth was Louis, the twenty four year old teacher. He smiled at Bradley and Maria, and decided to walk right on over to the black flag. Dakuwaqa now had three members.  
  
Fifth to choose was Greg. Greg was surprised at the tribal choices - but decided to go over to the orange flag, anyway. He was the second person in Degei.  
  
After Greg was Will, who decided to be different. He marched over to the purple flag, and became the first member of Tagimoucia.  
  
The seventh in age line was Chris, the twenty seven year old from Atlantic City. He went right on over to the Dakuwaqa flag.  
  
[TRIBES SO FAR]  
  
{Dakuwaqa: Bradley, Maria, Louis, Chris}  
  
{Tagimoucia: Will}  
  
{Degei: Nicholas, Greg}  
  
Lea was next, and she went over to the Tagimoucia tribe to join Will.  
  
=()=Lea "I love the color purple. Plus, Will's a total cutie. I definitely think I made the right tribal choice. I wasn't choosing Degei due to too much testosterone, and at Dakuwaqa? Puh-leaz. Maria's so slutty, I'd be the first one out of there quick."  
  
After Lea was Sara. Sara looked over all of the tribal choices, and jumped in line for the black flag. Dakuwaqa.  
  
Myra was next, and she went over to the purple flag. Tagimoucia now had more members than Degei.  
  
After Myrna was Shelby. Shelby wondered for a minute which tribal choice would be the best.  
  
=()=Shelby "It was tough deciding, pretty much because Dakuwaqa had so many members, I figured there must have been more to that to stop it. Degei had Nick and Greg, and. well, they didn't look too friendly. Tagimoucia looked like the way to be."  
  
Shelby stomped over to the purple flag, and in one big leap, landed right next to Will. She was now on Tagimoucia.  
  
[TRIBES SO FAR] {Dakuwaqa: Bradley, Maria, Louis, Chris, Sara}  
  
{Tagimoucia: Will, Lea, Myrna, Shelby}  
  
{Degei: Nicholas, Greg}  
  
Jeanie was the next person to choose. Giving Tagimoucia the same amount as Dakuwaqa, she joined Will, Lea, Myrna and Shelby on the purple flag.  
  
Jamal was after Jeanie, and looking at the tribes, the choice looked pretty obvious. He went over to Degei.  
  
Francisco was after Jamal. Without hesitation, he joined the Degei tribe. The Degei tribe now had four men.  
  
The last to choose was the forty six year old banker, Yolanda. Yolanda shrugged, and joined the four men on the orange flag.  
  
=()=Yolanda "The only thing I was thinking of when I joined Degei was the challenges. If they're physical, we win. Nick, Greg, Jamal and Francisco are all uber strong, so I don't think we'll have a problem with any physical challenges."  
  
Jeff: "All right! Looks like you guys did good for yourselves. The Dakuwaqa Tribe, which will always wear black, consists of Bradley, Maria, Louis, Chris and Sara."  
  
Jeff handed Bradley, Maria, Louis, Chris and Sara black buffs, and each of them put them on. Bradley, Louis and Chris put them around their necks, while Maria and Sara put them around their wrists.  
  
Jeff: "The Tagimoucia Tribe, which will always wear purple, consists of Will, Lea, Myrna, Shelby and Jeanie."  
  
Jeff handed out the purple buffs, and turned to the remaining five survivors.  
  
Jeff: "And last, but not least, the Degei Tribe, which will always wear orange, consists of Nicholas, Greg, Jamal, Francisco and Yolanda."  
  
Jeff handed out the orange buffs and pointed to three different boats, each with colored stripes on the side.  
  
Jeff: "I think you know what happens now. Nicholas, here's Degei's map. You can go on your way in a moment. Will, here's Tagimoucia's map. Bradley, here's Dakuwaqa."  
  
Jeff let the fifteen survivors get in their boats, and he smiled.  
  
Jeff: "This place is FULL of surprises. You never know what's going to happen here. In three days, one of you will be voted out of the game. But before that happens, an Immunity Challenge will occur. That starts, now. Whichever tribe, out of the three of you, gets to your camps first, will win Immunity and fireproof matches. The second tribe to get there will be immune from the vote - however, they won't get the matches, and will have to fend for themselves until the next council vote for their torches. The third tribe will lose, and will be the tribe voting out one member. Use your maps wisely, and take your time. It's a race, but a race against TWO other tribes. Don't get too used to your surroundings, and good luck."  
  
Jeff smiled.  
  
Jeff: "Survivors ready? GO!"  
  
With Jeff's 'GO', all of the survivors were on their way.  
  
TAGIMOUCIA TRIBE =()=Will "Personally, I thought it was a huge surprise. It's not normal to have an immunity challenge on the very first day you get here - but oh well. We'll see who wins this, and hopefully our tribe doesn't have to go to tribal council."  
  
Will looked at the map and started reading it off.  
  
Will: "Okay guys, it looks like.. it looks like we make a left here. Row, row, ROW!"  
  
=()=Myrna "Will's a little bossy. But considering the rest of us women have no work drive whatsoever, I doubt that will hurt Will."  
  
DAKUWAQA TRIBE  
  
Bradley: "COME ON GUYS!!! Fuck. Make a left, now a right! Jesus people let's go!"  
  
Chris: "YO, calm the hell down! Jesus!"  
  
Bradley: "What the hell!?? What are you doing? You're not even friggin' rowing! LET'S GET MOVING. Do we WANT to vote someone off?"  
  
Louis: "If we do it'll be YOU anyway, so stop getting so fucking anxious."  
  
=()=Sara "Louis, Chris and Brad got into a fight while we were doing challenge. It was a retarded fight, there was really no point to it. Louis told Brad that he would vote for him if we lost this first round. That sort of sucks for Louis - I already know that Brad won't let that slip by."  
  
=()=Bradley "I think Louis is a fucktard. When I can vote him off, I will."  
  
DEGEI TRIBE  
  
Yolanda: "Map says turn right here, am I correct in saying so?" Nicholas nods and continues to row.  
  
=()=Yolanda "I think our tribe worked really well on the challenge. Nick read off the directions, and I confirmed them. And we all rowed as a team. It was a really fun challenge to compete in!"  
  
TAGIMOUCIA TRIBE  
  
=()=Will "It wasn't until we actually got lost that I realized our map was upside down. it was pretty embarrassing. The map had no words on it really, except the word "CAMP". I was so confused, and I think I lost the challenge for our tribe."  
  
=()=Myrna "It sucks that Will was reading our map wrong. This proves that he's gonna be the first out if we go to tribal council. I thought that was the dumbest thing that's ever happened in a Survivor game. Ever. Will's respect meter is pretty much running on a morbidly low "empty" from me."  
  
=()=Shelby "Will apologized to us later on about reading the map wrong, and honestly, I believe him. Who wouldn't? I took a gander at the map when we first got on the boat and told Will to direct, because I would have no idea where we were going. Ultimately, Will got us to our camp without that many problems, so I'm still proud of him."  
  
DAKUWAQA TRIBE  
  
=()=Maria "We did decently on the challenge. Maybe two hours? Around that time. We ended up being placed on Totoya, and it had an orange dot on the island of Matuku. Kabara looked occupied by purple, which if I remember correctly, was the Tagimoucia tribe. Once at camp we couldn't do anything, so we all gathered leaves for blankets and stayed like that for a night."  
  
\ End Day 1 /  
  
/ Begin Day 2 \  
  
-Tagimoucia Camp-  
  
Jeanie: "We have tree mail guys!!! Come on and look at this!"  
  
As Jeanie called, Lea, Shelby, Will and Myrna came rushing to her.  
  
"Before you get started on your monotonous chores, Let us take you from the activities that bore Row to challenge beach, and maybe to your surprise Your tribe will be the one with the prize."  
  
-Challenge Beach-  
  
-Immunity Challenge 1: Race for the Golds-  
  
Jeff greeted Tagimoucia, then Degei, then Dakuwaqa as they walked in. They all standed on their color appropriate mats, and Jeff glared and smiled at all three.  
  
Jeff: "Well then. How is everyone? How's Totoya? Matuku? Kabara? Are the islands okay?"  
  
After a faint nod from everyone, Jeff continued and got to the point. Jeff: "We have a winner today. And a sub winner. And of course, a loser. First of all, let me show something to you all."  
  
Jeff walked over to a wooden carved table, with a brown tarp over it. He unveiled the tarp, and an odd looking figurine appeared, as well as five shell necklaces.  
  
Jeff held up the figurine first. "This my friends, is what we call the Immunity Idol. Traditionally, I would let you all get a feel. but we know the winner today, and we won't bother." Jeff then held up the five shelled necklaces. "These are the Subbi Necklaces. These will go to the runner up tribe. When you have a Subbi Necklace, you're just safe from the vote. With the Idol, there will always be a reward. You'll notice that this game, we took out Reward Challenges."  
  
All of the Survivors looked terribly confused.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Alright. Let us get to the winners of the challenge."  
  
Jeff: "The tribe that had second place, receiving the Subbi Necklaces, is." Jeff: "The DAKUWAQA tribe! Congratulations, guys. Chris, Louis, Bradley, Maria and Sara, please come up and get your Subbi Necklaces."  
  
The five of them went and got their necklaces, placing them around their necks.  
  
Jeff: "Now. The tribe that got first place, receiving the Immunity Idol and waterproof matches."  
  
Jeff: "Degei. Degei, congratulations."  
  
The five members went to get the necklace, and Jeff handed it to Nicholas. Nicholas gave it to Yolanda, and each of them smiled at each other."  
  
Jeff: "Tagimoucia, I'm sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow night at tribal council."  
  
~Immunity Challenge 1 winners: Degei, Dakuwaqa~  
  
-Tagimoucia Camp- Will frowned upon coming to camp, and he just looked at the four other members in camp.  
  
Will: "I just want to tell all of you that if tomorrow night, I'm leaving, I'm fine with it. It was my fault that we lost the challenge to begin with, and I'll fully fully understand if you feel it necessary to end my game."  
  
Will walked away and found a log to sit on. He took this opportunity to sit down and think.  
  
=()=Will "It sucks. It really does suck. Not even a day into this, really, and I already know who's gonna be sent home first. Sweet sayonara, Fiji. Mom, I'm comin' home!!"  
  
*~*(Myrna, Lea) Myrna: "That was interesting enough, eh?"  
  
Lea: "I suppose . I feel pretty bad for Will. I really don't think it was all his fault that we lost this one."  
  
Myrna: "How can you say that? It wasn't me or you reading the map upside down... am I right?" Lea: "I don't know. I guess it's a real easy vote, but next week when we have one of those physical challenges, and we don't have Will for support, I'm gonna come up to you and blame you for being or weak link."  
  
Myrna: "You could get your point across less heartless and cruel, you know."  
  
Lea: "I know."  
  
Myrna: "."  
  
Lea walked away from Myrna, as Myrna shook her head.  
  
=()=Myrna "I can't say I hate her, but it's getting to a point where it's pretty damn close. I really don't like Lea. At all. Her attitude is a little too bitchy for me, and all we were doing was talking about Will. It sucks that she can take something not even relevant to her in any way personally."  
  
Meanwhile, Jeanie and Shelby were working on getting fire in the camp. Will was gathering leaves, and Lea was gathering tree branches and logs to form some sort of shelter.  
  
Will: "Guys!! I found something!"  
  
Everyone walked over to will.  
  
Will smiled. Will: "A cave! We can put our shelter here. It's a really easy spot to do it in, and I think we'll all be comfy in it!"  
  
=()=Lea "Will found a brilliant cave for us to put shelter in. I'm not sure how sturdy it's going to be, but for now, that discovery is enough for Will not to get my vote."  
  
After everyone in Tagimoucia was settled in, a tribal discussion took place.  
  
\ End Day 2, Begin Night 2 /  
  
-Tagimoucia Camp- Myrna: "Okay guys. I just want to make it very clear right now, that I want what's best for the tribe at this point. We're a tribe that doesn't have strength, but rather the brains to succeed in the challenges that lie ahead. I think it's obvious who's fault it is that we lost the challenge - but I think that we need that person to further get into the game and compete against other tribes. Otherwise, we'd be a complete joke to them. So, right now, I want everyone to come up with a tribal decision of a vote. If we don't vote together now, our tribe will just end up crumbling."  
  
=()=Will "Myrna's speech was beautiful. Beautifully dumb."  
  
Will: "I agree. I already know who you're referring to, and I'm fine with me being ousted. However, if it's in the agreeance of the tribe, the one person I would suggest voting for. is you, Myrna."  
  
Myrna stared at Will. There was an awkward silence among the tribe.  
  
-Dakuwaqa Camp-  
  
At Dakuwaqa, it was obvious that the 'work' ethic was only born into Chris and Louis. The two, single handedly, made fire, collected firewood, found the water source, and found a spot for shelter. Bradley helped put the shelter together, and Maria and Sara helped stitch the roof.  
  
=()=Sara "I don't feel it necessary to work as hard as the guys are. It's our second day here, and all they're worrying about is doing things that can be done tomorrow. Hellllo!"  
  
=()=Maria "Honestly, I do feel a little bad. I'm dehydrated out here, though, and as much as I do try to help, I think they know why I can't."  
  
\ End Night 2, Begin Day 3 /  
  
-Degei Camp- All five members of the tribe were diligently working. Their campfire was set up in the middle of shelter, and their shelter consisted of bamboo and leaves from the forest within. It seemed like Degei's shelter would hold up pretty well. Not only did Degei win Immunity, but it seemed as if they were off to a great start in general.  
  
=()=Yolanda "I think our tribe is wonderful. We have four strong men for challenges, and one banker for challenges! We can't be beat."  
  
=()=Francisco "The tribe is unstoppable. We have a good force of strength on our side, and there's Yolanda, who's spirit is always uplifting and dependable."  
  
While things at Degei were pretty good, Dakuwaqa and Tagimoucia weren't having the same luxuries.  
  
-Dakuwaqa Camp- =()=Bradley "It all started based on a conversation about Sara's work ethic. I told her she had none whatsoever, and that she really needed to get her ass up and do something. I said that's what the whole tribe thought - and she absolutely exploded on me."  
  
*~*(Bradley, Sara)  
  
Bradley: "I seriously think you're the first one ousted if you don't get your lazy ass up and do something."  
  
Sara: "Did you seriously JUST say that to me? No, don't even respond. You don't come up to me, and tell me, 'hey, you're ousted next if you don't do work.' Who are you to fucking say anything about me and the way I do things?"  
  
Bradley: "Listen. I'm trying to help you out, and you don't have to be a bitch about things"  
  
Sara: "A BITCH?? So you think calling me a bitch will help the situation at all? Listen, you can take your fucking opinion, and wipe my ass with it, because that's really how much I care about you AND your retarded view on things right now. You don't have to be so stupid as to tell me I'm not doing any work, when I've been frustrated the past few days because I've been collecting firewood upon firewood, just so you pains in the asses can't even start a fire with the shit. Do you UNDERSTAND how retarded you sound right now?"  
  
Bradley: "Stop yelling. There's no need for that."  
  
Sara: "YOU WANT YELLING???? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING YELLING. LOOK AT ME, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE, I'M YELLING NOW! Y-E-L-L-I-N-G, THIS IS YELLING YOU FUCKING IGNORAMUS."  
  
Bradley: "YOU WANNA GET LOUD WITH ME? FINE. THE NEXT TIME WE LOSE A CHALLENGE, YOUR ASS IS FUCKING OUT OF HERE. AND WHEN YOU WALK DOWN THAT PATH, I'M GOING TO SCREAM OUT TO YOU, 'I TOLD YOU SO.' NOW I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THAT, YOU SILLY BITCH."  
  
=()=Bradley "I was trying to help the idiot. She exploded."  
  
=()=Maria "I didn't know much about the fight, except that I heard it on the other side of Totoya. I don't know who I'm going to side with. but I know that Brad has a pretty good sway over Chris and Louis, so I'm probably going to not vote with Sara."  
  
=()=Sara "I don't want Brad out. If I get Brad out now - this game will be absolutely no fun! If anything, the first person on my list is either Maria or Louis. Louis acts like some big tough guy leader - he isn't. Maria talks behind my back - she's outta here. We'll see what happens."  
  
-Tagimoucia Camp- At Tagimoucia, there was a very, very awkward silence. Tribal council was going to happen later on that night. The first person to break the silence, in a discussion with Will, was Myrna.  
  
*~*(Will, Myrna)  
  
Myrna: "Listen to me. I don't like you. You don't like me. But you're the strongest member of this tribe - and if you're voted off, we lose challenges. That cannot happen. I'm going to vote for Lea tomorrow night. And if you vote with Shelby and I, I will PROMISE you that I will vote for Jeanie the night after. But when it gets down to three of us - your own your own. Think about the deal, and get back to me before council."  
  
Will: "All right."  
  
=()=Will "Woo! I saved myself. Well, not really, but my masculinity saved me this round. If I was a female, my ass would be outta here. But they need me for challenges, apparently. Heheh. I find it absolutely wonderful that I'm not the first out of here - and Myrna will be. She offered me a deal. but all I did was go and tell Jeanie about the deal. Jeanie wasn't too pleased."  
  
=()=Jeanie "I thought the deal was funny. I'm going to vote for Lea, more than likely. To make Will scared. I don't like Lea, but I like Will - and I like Shelby, but not Myrna. If somehow, me, Will and Shelby can make something happen, we're fine."  
  
=()=Lea "I'm very nervous about council tonight. Not so much that I'm going to be the one leaving - but I'm wondering if it's Myrna or Will going. We'll see though."  
  
=()=Shelby "Council is going to suck. I really have no idea who I'm voting for. Myrna hasn't informed me of anything yet."  
  
=()=Myrna "Will still hasn't accepted or denied my offer, and right now I'm thinking we should vote him off. I figure, why would the game give us all physical challenges if they knew it was going to be a good possibility of all females in one tribe? I don't know, but I expect a tribal swap soon. So we'll see what goes on tonight."  
  
Once the sun went down, the Tagimoucia Tribe hiked to Tribal Council, where Jeff greeted them.  
  
-Tribal Council #1- -Tagimoucia Tribe-  
  
Jeff greeted the five members of Tagimoucia, and smiled as each one of them stepped into the ornery scenery. Flowers and vines appeared everywhere, along with carved statues that lie around the area. In the middle of the council was a fire pit, and right behind that pit were fifteen torches. Jeff smiled once again, and began.  
  
Jeff: "On the island, and in this game, fire represents life. Without fire, you have no life. When your fire is put out, your game ends. Please take a torch behind you, dip it in the fire, and have a seat."  
  
The five castaways did as they were told, and stared at Jeff.  
  
Jeff: "Well. Welcome to tribal council. Tribal council, in a sense, is where someone, or a whole tribe, pays for the actions that they have committed. You guys lost an Immunity challenge. The consequence? You must now vote off one of your own. Jeanie, tell me. What is it like having only five members in a tribe?"  
  
Jeanie: "It's hard, Jeff. We all know each other by now.. there's less people to read. I can already tell who is going to keep their word, which, mind you, there aren't many, and who is going to be a liar to my face. Word gets around in this tribe very fast, whereas a tribe with eight, it wouldn't."  
  
Jeff: "Myrna, same question."  
  
Myrna: "I think she practically summed it up. It's difficult to really pass judgment on anyone here, because I know personally I'm trying to mesh in with other people's perspectives. They all want a strong individual in their tribe, and I don't know if I'm being that completely."  
  
Jeff: "Well. This is a game, that when you vote off your peers, you expect them to come back and be friends with you. In a game like this, can you really make a TRUE friend? Will?"  
  
Will: "I would say it must be hard to. It's a game of lies and deceit. Not exactly the main things I want in a friend."  
  
Jeff: "Will, I also must note. You're in a tribe with all women. Hard?"  
  
Will: "It is. I have no one to really relate to, and it's a little lonely at times. These wonderful ladies help me get through those rough times though." Will coughs and smiles.  
  
Jeff: "Shelby and Lea. How are you two voting tonight?"  
  
Shelby: "I'm voting based on personal dislike and like. Who do I want to see here for another three days? Someone who doesn't get my vote."  
  
Lea: "I'm voting, with what hopefully seems to be a majority."  
  
Jeff: "All right. That said, it is, time to vote. When you get up there, take the marker, and write down the name of the person you wish to eliminate from the game on the parchment. Speak your piece - we cannot hear you. When all of the votes are cast, we will see who is voted off. Lea, you're up."  
  
Lea nodded, and approached the voting area.  
  
She wrote down a name, placed it in the oriental themed jar, and took her seat.  
  
Will then voted. "Because I don't know if I could stand another three days with you." He placed his vote in the jar, then looked directly at the camera and waved. "See ya."  
  
Third to vote was Shelby. She voted, and took her seat.  
  
Jeanie then voted. She held up her vote for LEA and smiled. "I'd rather Myrna and Will here than you. You're just a little to weak for my liking. In the mind, soul and body." Jeanie placed the vote in the jar and sat down.  
  
Last was Myrna. She wrote down a name on the parchment, and shook her head. "It was either me or you. Sayonara."  
  
After Myrna took her seat, Jeff smirked.  
  
Jeff: "I'll tally the votes."  
  
Momentarily, Jeff arrived with the voting jar.  
  
Jeff: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."  
  
Jeff pulled out the first vote.  
  
Jeff: "LEA."  
  
Jeff: "WILL."  
  
Jeff: "MYRNA. That's one vote Lea, one vote Will, one vote Myrna."  
  
Jeff: "MYRNA."  
  
Jeff: "WILL."  
  
Jeff: "Well, folks. Very first council, and we have, a tie. In the event of a tie, Survivor would normally revote. But we are not going to. Instead, we are going to reward this opportunity to be placed in the hands of someone else. If you guys can't decide this on your own, then we'll get someone else to decide it for you."  
  
With that, Jeff left the tribal council area, and came back with one person from Degei. It was Yolanda.  
  
Jeff: "Each council, the winning tribe will pick a representative. This rep will decide ties like these. A simple solution, for a not so simple vote. So, Yolanda. The first person ousted lies in your hands - Will, or Myrna?"  
  
Yolanda thought for a while, as Will and Myrna glanced at each other.  
  
Yolanda: "I gotta pick Will. Sorry Will."  
  
Will smiled.  
  
Jeff: "Yolanda, you're free to go. Thank you."  
  
With that, Yolanda left the area.  
  
Jeff: "Will, please bring me your torch."  
  
Will reached behind him, grabbed his torch, and approached Jeff.  
  
Jeff: "Sorry Will. The Tribe has Spoken."  
  
Jeff snuffed out Will's torch, Will waved good bye to Lea and walked down the walk of shame.  
  
Jeff: "That must have been hard for you to take - having another person decide your own tribe's fate. Next time be more decisive. You may head back to camp."  
  
The four women of Tagimoucia all nodded simultaneously, and left tribal council, with hopes of never going back again.  
  
-Votes cast against Will: Myrna, Shelby, *Yolanda*  
  
-Votes cast against Myrna: Will, Lea  
  
-Votes cast against Lea: Jeanie  
  
~~Will's Final Words~~ "This sucks. I didn't expect to be voted off - but Myrna doesn't keep her word. I guess that's really all you have in this game - and if you don't even have that, somethin' wrong. I wish Lea the best of luck, and no hard feelings to Yolanda. I would have done the same. Namaste!"  
  
Next time, on SURVIVOR: FIJI.  
  
The Dakuwaqa Tribe separates into two - women vs. men. The Degei Tribe continues their unity, but one member of the tribe falls in the challenge. Could this be the downfall of Degei?  
  
Tagimoucia is suffering from the loss of Will, and daily tasks are becoming even harder.  
  
Don't miss the next episode of Survivor: Fiji, and find out who the next person voted off is! 


	2. Episode 2: Brains Over Brawn

==  
  
=()=[Name] – A confessional/aside away from the tribal discussion, to the camera  
  
*~*[Name, Name] – A discussion between two or more players away from the tribal discussion at that time -[Location Name]- - A location.  
  
Previously, on Survivor: Fiji...  
  
The fifteen castaways all chose their tribes – One very physical tribe consisting of four men and one woman, the Degei Tribe – another tribe with four women and one man, the Tagimoucia Tribe, and the third being a tribe with two women and three men – the Dakuwaqa Tribe. In a surprise twist, the castaways were told that there is going to be not two, but one challenge mixed with immunity and rewards. The boat race back to their respected islands was on – and the first tribe to get there was the Degei Tribe, with the Dakuwaqa Tribe coming in to a close second. As the third tribe to reach camp due to Will's map reading abilities, the Tagimoucia Tribe was forced to go to tribal council.  
  
At tribal council, Will paid for his mistake as Myrna and Shelby teamed up against him. In a plan to vote off Lea, Jeanie voted against her, and due to Jeanie not being decisive, there was a tie 2-2-1 in Tagimoucia's vote. In another surprise twist, Yolanda was picked from the winning Degei Tribe as the person to cast the deciding vote – and Will's torch became the very first to be snuffed.  
  
Only fourteen remain – Who will be voted out tonight?  
  
{Theme Song Plays}  
  
\ Begin Day 4 /  
  
-Tagimoucia Tribe-  
  
The four women of Tagimoucia were laying down, looking around for someone to go get some water to prepare for boiling.  
  
=()=Lea "We had our torches for the fire, but all of us were pretty stunned to realize that Will was the only one who knew where to go to get water. Guess we didn't think about that when we voted him out of here."  
  
*~* (Lea, Jeanie, getting water) Lea: "Wanna go get some water with me?"  
  
Jeanie: "I suppose we should. Let's go."  
  
Lea: "That really sucks.. we had a Degei person decide the way our tribe went down."  
  
Jeanie: "Yeah. I had a feeling it was going to be Will, though. Yolanda would have been piss dumb if she decided to take out Myrna over Will. We have no physical strong points at all." Lea: "I really really hate Myrna. I wish she could just get out of here and fast." Jeanie: "We can arrange that. Don't you think? We just have to get Shelby with us."  
  
Lea: "That won't be easy, though."  
  
Jeanie: "It'll be easy enough for me. You give me your word; I'll work on Shelby, and we'll take it from there. From this point on, though, no communicating with each other. Sign what you need to say if you have to; we cannot make it obvious at all that we're aligned. I expect this to be a final two thing, so as long as you can agree to that now, I'm prepared to protect your back from any approaching knives." Lea: "Deal."  
  
=()=Jeanie "I think the alliance I made with Lea is genuine for her. Not for me, though. If I have to, her ass is gone on day 6. When I said I was going to protect her back from other knives – I am. Just not my own knife."  
  
*~* (Myrna, Shelby, Lea) Myrna: "Lea, I just want to personally apologize for Will – I never"  
  
Lea: "Don't apologize. It's not like we were dating or anything, so your apology is actually wasted here."  
  
Lea walks away.  
  
Myrna: "Well then.."  
  
Shelby: "Just give her some time, she'll come to us."  
  
=()=Myrna "The plan was to get Lea on our side. I can't stand the bitch – but Lea is a LOT dumber than Jeanie. So if we can get Jeanie out early, then it'll all be cake. I really do honestly anticipate to lose this next immunity challenge, because it's probably going to be a highly physical one. And our physical strength in comparison to the other tribe's.. isn't there."  
  
-Dakuwaqa Tribe-  
  
Bradley was the first one up, and he awoke from slumber in the mood to work. He went to fetch water, went to explore the area for berries and also carried some logs for the fire over to the camp.  
  
=()=Maria "I thought Brad's whole thing was a good gesture... but I think it was pretty pathetic. Just let Chris and Louis tire themselves out."  
  
Later after, his actions went unnoticed by Maria and Sara, but not by Chris and Louis.  
  
*~* (Chris, Louis, Bradley) Chris: "Hey Brad, man. We noticed that you're a great worker, and we also noticed that Sara and Maria do shit around here. We were thinking of forfeiting the challenge, and voting one of them off. Are you in?"  
  
Bradley: "Of course. Their lazy asses are outta here."  
  
Louis: "Nice man. It's one for all and all for one dudes, finals alliance right here."  
  
=()=Bradley "I don't trust Louis or Chris. If we lose this challenge, which I'm not going to forfeit for their sake, I'm going to have a tough time deciding between Sara or Louis."  
  
-Degei Camp-  
  
During the whole day, all five members of Degei were diligently working together singing "Joy to the World".  
  
*~* (Nicholas, Yolanda, Jamal, Greg, Francisco)  
  
Yolanda: Joy to the world, joy to you and me Nicholas: Joy to the world  
  
Jamal: Woo joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea Francisco: Joy to you and me!  
  
=()=Greg "Our tribe is very much unified. I like it in one sense, but in another, it gets VERY irritating. If we lose a challenge, I feel like I'm the one who's going to be voted off."  
  
=()=Yolanda "Greg has previously discussed with me how he feels uncomfortable in the tribe and he called all of us a little "immature" at one point. I'm not sure how I feel about Greg now – I tried to lend out a helping hand, but all he really did was push me further away from him."  
  
\ End Day 4 / / Begin Day 5 \  
  
-Degei Camp-  
  
After Yolanda went to fetch the tree mail, she told the tribe what it read.  
  
"All of you together will perform separately, Separately it's a race against the clock  
  
Better do this with speed, hope that luck is on your side If not, at the council one may be shocked  
  
You cannot afford to lose anyone on the team, You cannot afford to have other people scheme"  
  
Confused by the tree-mail, Yolanda shrugged and gathered her tribe mates. From there, they all went to Challenge Beach.  
  
-Challenge Beach- -Immunity Challenge 2: Relay Melee- -Day 5-  
  
Jeff Probst welcomed Degei, Dakuwaqa and Tagimoucia in and directed them towards their color appropriate mats. Jeff smiled. "Dakuwaqa, I'll need those five necklaces back." Jeff took the necklaces and winced. He then went to Degei. "I'll take this idol back."  
  
Walking back over to where he was originally standing, Jeff smiled once more. "Immunity, up for grabs. As you all know, there are no more reward and immunity separate – they're combined. Today, this is an immunity challenge and a reward challenge – no different from your very first. Basically, what's going to happen, is each of you are going to run a single person obstacle course. Some of them moderate in difficulty. Tagimoucia, one of you is going to have to go twice, as a disadvantage for losing the first challenge.  
  
In obstacle course number one, you'll climb your way on top of a rock, and keep running until you reach a key. Use the key to unlock a map, and use this map to direct yourself to the finish point. At the finish point, grab a flag.  
  
Obstacle course two is a simple run towards the finish. Nothing more, nothing less. It's a pure test of speed and stamina. Grab the flag at the finish line when you're done.  
  
Obstacle course three is in the water. You'll start out on a wooden plank, and walk your way to a floating box in the water. If you fall off, you must start over again. Once you reach the floating box, you will then take the wooden plank from behind you and row yourself to shore. Grab the flag that you find by running to it, it will be on the shore.  
  
Obstacle course number four is a pretty interesting one, and it's based on brains, not brawn. You start out figuring out a puzzle. A basic puzzle, just fit the shapes into the board correctly and once it's complete, you will open a box with a key. You will then take this key to your next stop, 20 flags. You have two options here. Dig in each flag, or, take the coordinates on your key, and take two strings, and use that to pinpoint your exact final key. Using the coordinates will be easier if you have the knowledge of how to use them, but digging might be more useful if you don't know how to do it. Once you receive your final key from the dirt, run to the end and unlock a box with a flag.  
  
The last obstacle course is a very easy one, but only easy in concept. Take yourself over the first wall, then crawl under wire. Swing across a mudpit, and then climb a ladder. At the top of this ladder will be a zipline. Zip down and get your flag.  
  
After you are finished, the next person in line to do an obstacle course will go. Each course is side by side, so if Tagimoucia wants to put the same person on two back to back obstacle courses, they can do that.  
  
When you reach the finish line, each flag will represent a different number of points. Not to be color biased, Yellow will represent 1 point, Blue will represent 2 points, and White will represent 4 points. You WANT to grab the white flag at the end. If you grab a blue flag first, you must keep that flag. Not only is it a race to the end, but it's a race to see who can grab which flags the quickest. At the end, your points will be added up and averaged by the number of people in your tribe. The tribe with the lowest averaged score will be going to tribal council, the highest will win immunity and the reward, and the second highest, or second lowest, will be receiving the immunity necklaces. Wanna know what you're playing for?"  
  
Everyone nods, as Jeff unveils another table.  
  
"Shampoo and other washing supplies. A shower will be delivered to your camp. Tagimoucia, I need you to decide who's doing what, and same with you, Dakuwaqa and Degei."  
  
After everyone decided, it was time for the Immunity Challenge.  
  
Course number one was being done by Nicholas for Degei, Jeanie for Tagimoucia and Bradley for Dakuwaqa.  
  
"Survivors ready?" Jeff asked. "GO!"  
  
With the sound of that, Jeanie, Nicholas and Bradley were off.  
  
Jeanie was off to a rocky start at first, and she couldn't quite get the hang of grasping onto the side of the rock to climb. Bradley and Nicholas got a good grip of it though, and they were immediately on top of their rock. It seemed like it was going to be a Degei/Dakuwaqa finish again. Brad and Nick kept running and running, until they both reached a key. At this point, Jeanie was on top of the rock, trying to catch her breath to run. After Brad and Nicholas got their maps, they went off in two separate directions to find the finish point. Jeanie finally arrived at the key stop, and she was off in the same direction as Nicholas had went.  
  
About a minute and a half later, Nicholas got out of the race, and he ran towards the finish, accidentally grabbing a yellow flag. "FUCK!" he yelled out. He slapped himself in the forehead, and then the next person for Degei, who was Yolanda, started to run towards the finish.  
  
Bradley was lost, but found his way, and he and Jeanie arrived at the flag stop around the same time. However, it was Jeanie who grabbed for the white flag, and Brad got the blue flag.  
  
[Leading: Tagimoucia] [Trailing: Degei, Dakuwaqa]  
  
Yolanda was almost done her obstacle to the finish, Sara and Lea started for their tribes. All three women were amazing in speed; but it was obvious that Yolanda was the inferior in the bunch. However, because of Nick's speed, she grabbed the white flag before Sara and Lea arrived, and then Francisco started out in the water.  
  
When Lea and Sara arrived, both fought over the blue flag, but Lea got it. Sara settled with a yellow flag.  
  
[Leading: Tagimoucia] [Trailing: Degei] [Losing: Dakuwaqa]  
  
Due to Francisco's hard build, he was unable to adequately balance himself on the plank in the third obstacle. Losing Degei's large lead over the other two tribes, Francisco quickly put Degei in last (time wise) by getting on the plank, and continuously falling off. Louis and Shelby, for Dakuwaqa and Tagimoucia, had no trouble whatsoever successfully balancing themselves. Around the same time, they both got on their box floating in the water, and began to row themselves to shore.  
  
When Louis was halfway to shore, Shelby was far behind him. It was obvious that voting off Will was seeming to be a bad mistake for Degei. Around this time Francisco finally got around to balancing himself properly, and he was able to at least catch Shelby. Degei wasn't in last now; Tagimoucia was.  
  
When Louis arrived at shore, Francisco wasn't too far behind. His upper body strength helped Degei greatly. Louis was the first one to hit shore, though, and noticing this, he took his time to get the white flag.  
  
Maria would be the person doing the puzzle for Dakuwaqa. Francisco got to the shore when Maria started the puzzle, and grabbed the blue flag. Although greatly behind the others, Tagimoucia reached shore, and Shelby grabbed the yellow flag remaining. While Shelby grabbed her flag, Dakuwaqa was done the puzzle and got their key from the dirt by using two strings. Maria unlocked the box and snagged a white flag.  
  
However, Greg, the representative from Degei, was having a very hard time completing it. It gave Lea a chance to catch up.  
  
[Leading: Dakuwaqa] [Losing: Tagimoucia, Degei]  
  
Lea started working on the puzzle, while Greg was still having a hard time with it. Lea finished quickly, and then went right on to the dirt. She had no time to think anymore; she took out her most useful tools in this task: her two hands. She started digging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Lea didn't think about it, but it may have given Degei a chance to catch up to them. Greg finished his shape puzzle, and then went on. He saw that Lea was using her technique, and decided he should take the two strings and find coordinates.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was already swinging across the mudpit in the final obstacle. He swung right across, zipped right down the zipline, and grabbed a white flag. Dakuwaqa finished with 15 points.  
  
Back at obstacle four, Lea had grabbed her key first. She ran to the chest, unlocked it, and grabbed the blue flag. Fed up, Greg just ran straight to the box and got the yellow flag. Lea didn't lock it.  
  
Myrna and Jamal were on their way, crawling their way under wire, and swinging across the mudpit. Jamal was in the obvious lead, and Myrna was falling behind. However, she caught up with Jamal after he couldn't get his zipline working. He zipped down before Mryna reached it, but Myrna wasn't too far behind. However, it was Degei that grabbed the blue flag. Tagimoucia settled with a yellow flag for obstacle number five.  
  
After everyone was finished, Jeff Probst smiled. "Well. That was an interesting challenge, folks. Tribe number one... Dakuwaqa Tribe. In obstacle 1, you finished with a blue flag. Number two came out with a yellow flag. Three was white. Four was white. Five was white. 2+1+4+4+4 = 15. 15 points guys. Congratulations. Good score."  
  
"Tagimoucia Tribe. In number one, you got white. Then blue. Then yellow. Then blue. Then yellow. 4+2+1+2+1 = 10. 10 points. Dakuwaqa, no matter what, you guys aren't going to tribal council."  
  
Dakuwaqa looked at each other and grinned. All five of them were safe.  
  
"Now, Degei. In one, you scored yellow. Then white. Then blue. Then yellow. Then blue. 1+4+2+1+2 = 10. So, we have a tie. In the event of a tie in this challenge, we would normally go with how many 4 pointers you have. You both tie with that. Then, we would go with the number of two pointers. Tied again. Then, we'd go with one pointers. Tied yet again. So, we have a complete deadlock."  
  
"Here's what I'm going to do. Dakuwaqa, pick a member of your tribe. Any random member." Dakuwaqa picked Bradley. "Okay. Brad. Which obstacle did you compete in?"  
  
Brad looked at Jeff, confused. "Obstacle one. The one with the rock and running." Jeff nodded.  
  
"Who competed for Tagimoucia and Degei?" Jeff asked. Brad responded, "Jeanie and Nick I believe." Jeff nodded again. "Jeanie and Nick. Jeanie, what color flag did you get?"  
  
Jeanie smiled. "White." She knew where this was going. Nick didn't smile as much, but still grinned. "Yellow here."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Well, that settles it. Thank you, Brad. Degei, because you got a yellow flag in that event as opposed to Tagimoucia's white flag, you have lost this immunity challenge. You all have a date with me tomorrow night. Dakuwaqa, expect your shower soon. You can take these supplies with you. Tagimoucia, congratulations. Sorry Degei."  
  
All of the tribes nodded and walked off in their own directions; some, obviously more happy than others.  
  
[Winners: Dakuwaqa, Tagimoucia] [Losers: Degei]  
  
-Degei Camp-  
  
=()=Jamal "Losing that challenge sucked. We didn't deserve to lose it, either. Purely based on luck and who the Dakuwaqa Tribe picked. I have no idea what's going to happen at the council tomorrow night, but hopefully I won't be on the chopping block."  
  
=()=Francisco "At this point, I'm trying to play as under the radar as possible. Yolanda has approached me about a voting block, but I'm not sure how much faith I should really put into Yolanda. She may be the one I cast my vote for, if I'm being totally honest. Physical strength is needed for the future – and she's in the wrong tribe if she wants a tribe focusing on mental abilities."  
  
=()=Yolanda "I'm voting for Nick most likely. It was his fault we lost the challenge. And tradition says, vote off your weak link."  
  
*~*(Nick, Francisco)  
  
Nick: "Hey, dude. That challenge was a doozy. I didn't expect to lose like that.." Francisco: "I didn't expect to lose at all, no one does."  
  
Nick: "I don't know. I feel very responsible for what went down at the challenge.. if I had gotten that white flag, we might have even gotten the shower, too."  
  
Francisco: "Don't beat yourself up. You did fantastic at the last challenge we had – that's a good enough redemption in my book." Nick: "So who are you voting for if you're not voting for me?"  
  
Francisco: "I was thinking Jamal.. or Yolanda. Preferably Jamal, though. Out of all of us, he's the biggest threat. And I have a feeling we're gonna merge into two tribes soon... and I can't say I trust he'll stick with Degei." Nick: "That's true. He's shown disbelief in us before..."  
  
=()=Nick "I think this first council is going to show how much power I truly do have in this game. Everyone seems to be coming to me for who they're going to vote for – and I'm the reason we lost that last challenge! I suppose I should feel bad, but I really don't. First, Francisco came up to me, saying he wanted to vote Jamal off. Then Greg came up to me, saying he wanted Yolanda axed. Then Jamal came, and said he wanted Francisco sayonara'ed. I think it's interesting how everyone is coming to me – and right now, the person I'm going to align with is the one person who didn't even come to me."  
  
\ End Day 5 / / Begin Day 6 \  
  
-Dakuwaqa Camp- =()=Bradley "I was actually REALLY exciting to see the shower get here."  
  
Once the shower arrived, all five of the Dakuwaqa members took turns taking a shower, each using conditioner, shampoo, bath gel and anything else they could get their hands on.  
  
Sara and Maria were having more fun than they should have. Laughing during their showers, they used a WHOLE lot of shampoo and conditioner, and even wrapped towels around their heads afterwards.  
  
=()=Louis "I didn't think it was possible to have an orgasmic experience from a loofah. But oh booooy, it's possible. Just ask Sara and Maria."  
  
-Tagimoucia Camp- =()=Myrna "It's REALLY boring here. I really wish we would have either won the shower or went to council, because there is absolutely nothing to do. If hunger doesn't kill me, boredom certainly will get me."  
  
*~*(Jeanie, Lea)  
  
Lea: "I'm still depressed about Will not being here. He'd be proud of us right now." Jeanie: "So true." Lea: "Next time, we really HAVE to vote off Myrna. Her fat ass is doing us no good at all." Jeanie: "Well, that's a bit vulgar, but I'd have to agree."  
  
=()=Jeanie "I find it interesting, the animosity that Lea holds towards Myrna. I was the one who voted for HER last council – and the idiot is hating Myrna. Oh well. That's just giving me one more vote in my voting block, so it's all good. I honestly hope Tagimoucia all makes the merge, so we can go in four strong, combine with Dakuwaqa, and dominate."  
  
-Degei Camp-  
  
The whole tribe was barely communicating the whole day, and the self proclaimed "Godfather" of the Tribal Council, Nicholas, did no work at all during the whole day.  
  
=()=Yolanda "He's arrogant. Simple as that. I really hope his arrogance comes back to bite him in the ass – because I have a severe distaste for it."  
  
*~* (Yolanda, Jamal) Yolanda: "I can't stand Nick. He lost that last challenge for us, and now he acts like his shit don't stink." Jamal: "Well, that wasn't the most charming analogy, but I know what you're sayin'. It was his fault that we lost." Yolanda: "Damn straight. I'm tired of being the nice chick around here." Jamal: "You want Nicholas gone?"  
  
Yolanda: "Helllllll yes."  
  
=()=Jamal "I found it interesting that Yolanda wants Nicholas gone. I'm fine with it, but I didn't think she would be. They seem to bond, kind of."  
  
*~* (Yolanda, Nicholas) Yolanda: "Alrite, so what's going down tonight?"  
  
Nicholas: "I don't know. I was thinking of voting for Jamal, because Francisco is going to. Just a thought." Yolanda: "OK. I'll tell Greg."  
  
=()=Yolanda "I really need to do some fast talking to Greg in order to get someone other than Jamal out. Right now, my closest ally in the game is Jamal... and if Jamal leaves, I'm stuck with Nick. NOT good."  
  
-Tribal Council #2- -Degei Tribe-  
  
Yolanda, Nicholas, Greg, Francisco and Jamal waltzed right into the tribal council area, each taking a look at the scenery, with an exception of Yolanda. Jeff greeted them all, and told them to take their torches and dip them in the fire. Giving his usual fire represents life speech, he continued on with the council.  
  
Jeff: "Wow, folks. Why does everyone look so sad tonight? Yolanda, is this a hard vote or something? Judging by the look on all of your faces, you all don't want to be here."  
  
Yolanda: "Well, that's a silly thing to say, Jeff. Of course we don't want to be here. Prior to this, we were once a united tribe, and we all enjoyed each other's presence. All our loss did was introduce to us the real part of the game. It was a reality check that was well needed for us, but certainly not wanted."  
  
Jeff: "Nicholas. You've said before that you might partially be to blame for Degei's loss yesterday at the challenge. Feeling vulnerable?"  
  
Nicholas: "Of course. I think anyone here should be feeling vulnerable, in actuality. There's five of us. 1/5 chance that you're gonna be ousted. That says it right there."  
  
Jeff: "Are there any alliances yet, Nick?"  
  
Nicholas: "Yep."  
  
Jeff: "Care to share?"  
  
Nicholas: "Nope."  
  
Jeff: "Fair enough for me, I guess. Francisco, do you agree with Nick about alliances in Degei?"  
  
Francisco: "Of course. I think the only two people vulnerable tonight are myself and Jamal, and I think that's because we're both older members of the tribe, and we're going to be threats further down the road."  
  
Jeff: "So, you're leaving Yolanda, Nick and Greg out of that. Greg, is that accurate?"  
  
Greg: "I wouldn't exactly say so. I feel sort of safe tonight, I'll admit, but that's only because Jamal, Francisco and Nick have made me feel safe. Yolanda hasn't really shown that she's been in any alliances – she's quiet. She plays this game smart, unlike the four men in our tribe."  
  
Jeff: "Well, that's interesting to know. Jamal, who's going tonight?"  
  
Jamal: "I'll have to agree with Francisco... me or him. I think our physical strength threatens the youngens, and they just got Yolanda to vote with them. And if that's the case, I don't blame Yolanda. It's an easy pass to day 7."  
  
Jeff: "Yolanda, are you getting off easy tonight?"  
  
Yolanda: "I guess you could say that. I think I've been overlooked in the tribe, because I have a feeling the tribe is acting as if we are THE final five in the game. We're supposed to be looking out for the goodness of our tribe – and it sucks that the person going tonight won't be our weakest link.. But that's the game."  
  
Jeff: "Interesting, how open all of you are about your tribe. Once a tribe united, as Yolanda said, but we'll see soon enough if that unity can maintain itself. Jamal, you're up first."  
  
Jamal smiled at the camera, and spoke his piece. "Francisco, you're a great guy. Nicholas has too much power in this tribe, and that's why my vote is for you. Sorry buddy."  
  
Jamal took his seat, and Yolanda went to vote.  
  
Following Yolanda was Greg, who shook his head as he placed his vote in the container.  
  
Fourth to vote was Francisco. "Jamal, it sucks that it's gonna come down to this. We're both powerhouses, and we could help out tremendously around here. But we're not playing this game right. If I go tonight, I'm rooting for you, kid."  
  
Last was Nicholas, who smiled and winked at the camera before taking his seat.  
  
Jeff: "I'll tally the votes."  
  
Jeff went to get the votes, as Yolanda stared heavily at Nicholas.  
  
Jeff: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."  
  
Jeff pulled out the first vote, unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
Jeff: "FRANCISCO."  
  
Jeff: "JAMAL."  
  
Jeff: "JAMAL."  
  
Jeff: "The second person to be voted off of Survivor: Fiji..."  
  
"JAMAL. Jamal, please bring me your torch."  
  
Jamal nodded, and stared at Nicholas while approaching Jeff with his torch. Shaking his head for one final time, he gave Jeff his torch, and Jeff snuffed it out. "The tribe has spoken".  
  
Walking into the distance, Jeff looked at the four remaining members of the Degei Tribe.  
  
Jeff: "I'm not sure how much this loss is going to affect you guys, but I have a feeling it won't be a minor effect. You can head back to camp."  
  
Taking their torches, one by one, the members of Degei filed out of tribal council.  
  
-Votes cast against Jamal: Francisco, Nicholas, Greg, Yolanda- -Votes cast against Francisco: Jamal-  
  
~~Jamal's Final Words~~ "This sucks... severely. I honestly did not expect to be voted off. Francisco was weaker than me in challenges, and I'm younger than the guy. Oh well. It definitely was fun while it lasted, and I'm lookin' forward to see how each person progresses in the game. I never realized how tough this truly is – and I certainly have a newfound respect for all of the people still in there. I'm not sure if I could mentally last another three days.  
  
Good luck to all left, and have a great 33 days in Fiji!"  
  
Next time, on SURVIVOR: FIJI...  
  
Dakuwaqa' members continue to separate even further, as Bradley becomes the swing vote for the tribe.  
  
Tagimoucia becomes the teletubbyesque tribe, as they all start getting along.  
  
The Degei Tribe starts to crumble, due to distrust in several members.  
  
Who will win immunity? Who will be voted off next? Stay tuned to Survivor: Fiji, and find out all this and more! 


End file.
